


winter's weather

by rulethecourt (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Insecurity, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rulethecourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter's weather

**Author's Note:**

> wtf the fuck i've never written knb before 
> 
> knb is my deadass all time fav anime if anyone ever wants to message me about it my kik is rulethecourt ╭☞( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)╭☞
> 
> this song was kgkr asf and i wanted to write it ???
> 
> hope u have fun mates
> 
> song lyrics used are from the song winter's weather by as it is

_how long, how long ’til i’m no longer a shadow_   
_‘cause i’ve been thinking i’d so love to feel again_

he wandered the cold, dark streets of tokyo, wishing for something to feel at all. he wrapped himself further into his white, teiko blazer.

_silence; i screamed her name_   
_and wondered why you never came_

kuroko knows that hate is a strong word, but no other perfectly exemplifies the way he is feeling. tarnishing a promise that was made to a friend. that isn’t something that friends, or teammates did. 

_i wear my..._   
_i wear my curse you wear my cure_

everything was a little different now, just seven months further into the future. his pristine, colourless blazer had been replaced with a jet-black variety. he liked analysing literature; he guesses this could be symbolic of a change in his character.

_(i feel destined)_   
_i never thought i’d be this way_   
_(for disaster)_   
_without you i’d just fade away_

seirin was a welcomed change for him, where he hoped to be a part of a tight knit team, the sort of team that would not treat him the way he has been treated before.

_please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging_

kuroko did not have a very high opinion of himself. he was indistinguishable, blankly stared, only a notch up from invisible due to the colour of his hair being so unusual. he was a ghost among living monsters on the court.

_please won’t you be the light i need so desperately_

he made bold promises.

“i will be the shadow to your light and make you the best in japan.”

_my heart has habits_   
_of silhouetting all my sense_   
_i get your worth, you get my..._   
_you get my worst_

he felt like he was taking advantage of kagami, utilising his complete power on the court for his own gain. he felt like a fake, an impostor on the court with his bad playing style and capabilities. he couldn’t see his true potential, the way he thrived whilst playing, the way kagami saw him. it motivated kagami himself to improve.

_(i feel destined)_   
_i never thought i’d be this way_   
_(for disaster)_   
_without you i’d just fade away_

in time, he learnt to forgive and forget. kise was suffering too, feeling inferior and constantly comparing himself to aomine. midorima buried himself in his luck and fortune telling as something to fall back on, to alleviate his deep seated anxieties. aomine was struggling with his own strength, murasakibara with his lack of restraint and short tempered laziness. akashi may have seemed perfect, an exemplary student with no marks against his name, privileged and an excellent captain, but mental disorders can strike against the most faultless and wealthy of us all. they didn’t discriminate due to environmental factors, and although kuroko couldn’t specifically relate, he could try to empathise with how difficult it is to deal with the pressure of success and dissociative personality disorder simultaneously.

teiko was in the past, now. all he had to do was fight against them and win. kuroko has read enough to recognise a cliché from a mile away, but with the power of his team behind him, he truly did feel invincible.

_please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging_

“a shadow can’t exist without light,” aomine told him. he knew he was a useless entity on the court without his light, but there were differences now. within a fulfilling friendship, with mutual respect and trust, one does not leave the other. the light burns brighter and accentuates the shadow’s darkness. they thrive within each other, urging each other on. kuroko wishes that one day, aomine will realise this for himself, find the mutual encouragement he found within kagami.

_please won’t you be the light i need so desperately_

seirin had won their third round preliminary matches against kirisaki daiichi high and senshinkan high, passing through to the first round of the national winter cup.

_i look for love in everybody else_

that’s when the pining began. kagami was elusive, and while he knew so many things about him, he was 190 cm tall, his birthday was on august 2nd, he was deathly scared of dogs which kind of offended kuroko to be honest, on behalf of nigou, he had a nanny back in america that tried to repress his basketball playing which, in true kagami fashion, caused him to play even more. however, even after knowing all of this, he didn’t know enough. he wanted to know what little things made 

_‘cause i tried but i can’t love myself_

falling for kagami was as easy as falling asleep in class after tossing and turning throughout the entire night. the teacher just about remembered to call his name during registration, she would never realise that every monday morning he has to take naps because he struggles to sleep on sunday nights.

_please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging_   
_i’m begging, i’m begging…_

kagami wanted to know all the same about kuroko too. he knew there were so many planes to his character, he wasn’t just his front face of a distant stare and quiet, low voice. he wanted to know what made him angry outside of basketball, things that truly make him smile (that aren’t canine related while kagami is around, thank you very much). he just wanted to be able to love him the way that kuroko deserved to be loved. how can someone so loving, so subservient and giving, be treated so badly?

_hold me close in winter’s weather_   
_i’m too weak to pull myself together_

their relationship progressed, until the first round of the winter cup started and kuroko was found again wondering around tokyo, wrapping himself into the jacket of his seirin basketball club tracksuit. he seemed worried and panicked, as if he had seen or heard something traumatic. kagami wanted nothing more than to help him in that moment.

_hold me close in winter’s weather_   
_i’m too weak to pull myself together_

“i’m sorry you had to see me like this, kagami-kun,” was the first thing he said when he was alerted of kagami’s presence. kagami’s chest felt a little tight as he saw kuroko’s cheeks stained with tiny tear tracks, lining down his pale complexion.

“you don’t need me around, do you, kagami-kun?” he asked, trying to keep his voice as level as he could, but a tremble could still be heard vibrating through out his sentence.

“you don’t need me, like aomine didn’t need me. i can’t win alone,” he sobbed, his built up, emotionless defences seemed to crumble in front of kagami’s eyes. kagami was stuck for what to do, resorting to simply wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and whispering how much he valued his passes, his presence on the court. 

_i’ve tried so hard to grow_   
_in a place without your warmth_

the next day, seirin played touou and won 101-100. kuroko was elated, of course, but his mind filled with little thoughts of insecurity, that none of this was his to be proud of, he didn’t do any of the work yet he’s taking the credit. 

_now there’s nowhere left for me_   
_unless it’s safe between your arms_   
_safe between your arms_

the rest of the team left their locker room, leaving the rookie duo behind as they slowly changed out of their jersey to go home and get some rest before playing nakamiya south the next day. kuroko had his head bowed, gathering his things neatly while still fighting the lack of confidence inside his head.

_please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging_   
_please won’t you be the light i need so desperately_

“oi, kuroko,” kagami said, his voice unusually low.

“yes, kagami-kun?” 

“you did well today. i couldn’t have beat him without you.”

_i look for love in everybody else_   
_‘cause i tried but i can’t love myself_

kagami paced the few steps to where kuroko was standing, his face still tilted towards the floor. kagami lifted his head lightly with his index finger, looking straight into his eyes and losing himself within the seemingly endless blue. his chest seemed to feel swollen again, affection rising through his ribcage to the surface of his skin. he caressed his cheek and kuroko’s eyes widened, then relaxed. they both seemed so comfortable this way. 

“kuroko…

can i kiss you?”

“kagami-kun really is an idiot,” he said, as he lifted his head and lightly pressed their lips together.

_please see in me what i can’t see, i’m begging_

**Author's Note:**

> as with all of my fics, please scream at me in the comments if there are any glaring grammar mistakes that aren't to do with my lack of capital letters, which just dont exist within my fanfictions 
> 
> (unless it is bc science)
> 
> kudos are nice, but of course it isn't compulsory 
> 
> thank you for reading you cutie


End file.
